


《一件紫西服》

by moleculesrar



Category: p storm, 反贪风暴, 反贪风暴4
Genre: M/M, 古天乐, 林峯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar





	《一件紫西服》

那次任务之后，他每年都要去一趟赤澳监狱。倒不是为了再去查案，而是心中某处牵动着他，他自己也讲不清。  
进入监狱巡查特别麻烦，要上交所有随身携带品。不过一连几年都在同一日到赤澳去，他和看守混了脸熟。看守望着他，指着自己眼圈比划起来，调侃他抹不祛的黑眼圈。  
“照顾安眠药厂啦。”他随口应着。  
监狱再无当年旧相识。唯独一个，被关在尽头的单间。单间早该随监狱改建而取缔，现在又说是为了一个人单独保留的。可他每天有大量ICAC的公务要处理，说心里话，时过境迁，他已经记不起这罪犯的名字，只记得一张透出戾气的脸，瘦的像根骨头，盘腿坐在一堆过期了不知多久的马报上。他探监时发现那人再没财团破费打点，如今任何「文娱活动」都停滞，只能撕着马报叠飞机打发时光。  
今年今日，他又站在门口，淡漠地拎着两大袋啤酒。  
“又来找我饮酒，陆Sir。”  
“喝完我就走。”  
言简意赅。难得办公才用的语气和扑克脸也能令那人开心地聒噪，吵着怎么不带新马报，又道好无聊让他陪着自己玩，再玩廉匪卧底游戏。他嫌烦了，提醒那人既然坐牢就该好好反省自身。那人觉得不耐听，就骂骂咧咧嫌他小气，怪不得觉都睡不好，一定是做了亏心事活该。末了，那人在他唇上印了一吻。  
“我都好想你的。” 那人说。  
他惊呆了片刻，摸着嘴唇反问那人怎么不恨自己，当初抓人入狱。那人又仿佛明白事理似得坐回床上。  
“我们之间的恩怨纠缠，算都算不清。你查我，我也开枪打过你，谁该生谁气呢？而我……我只想要一个公道。”  
他不想回应，又碍于曾经共处的薄面，才勉强开口，他保证现在的就是最公正的判决，公道自在人心。那人看似生气，打断他的话一口否认，不断地强调自己要的是另一种「公道」；像雏鸟在窝中叫嚣，没人理会又掺了几分绝望。他心烦了，今年的叙旧像酒一样空了，他没有留下的理由。  
陆志廉，你别走。  
终于，那人叫他名字，抓着监牢的栏杆讨要权利。可他脚步没停下，太多年过去，他走着才勉强记起那人的名字。  
“曹元元，明年再说吧。”  
“那件紫西服”，磨平了当初的盛气凌人，曹元元用猩红的眼圈恳求——真难想象他也会求人，求个ICAC。“你再想一想，陆Sir。我不想再等一年。”  
这是陆志廉离开前听见的回荡在牢内的最后一句。  
“我不记得了。”陆志廉淡淡对自己答。

 

从赤澳回到家，第二天便是他的休息日。把写了“陆志廉——ICAC首席调查主任”的名片扔进沙发，洗了热水澡，囫囵吞了一杯泡面，睡上缓解乏力的一觉，把“紫西服”和“公道”抛在脑后，陆志廉希望今年又是无事的一年。  
事与愿违，偏偏夜半有人敲陆志廉家的门。开门后的陆志廉往腰上平时有枪的地方着急的摸去，却摸到自己空荡荡的T恤。曹元元站在门外，手里的枪指着他。  
还穿着一身紫西服。  
陆志廉对曹元元越狱成功始料未及，没想到他找上家门报复。曹元元像个游荡在人间的鬼魂，陆志廉四下寻觅可以逃脱的方法，或者可以当武器的什物。可憎别无他法，在枪面前，ICAC主任也只得低头。  
好在昔日仇家找上门，却不想真的伤他性命。曹元元还是那套说辞——不恨他，要公道。  
周旋谈判对暴徒无效，更何况是亡命暴徒。被绑在自己的床上，陆志廉在ICAC的光环亦被罪犯当加分项，顶在额头上枪撩拨青筋慌乱皱起。  
“你要的公道到底是什么？”   
陆志廉不明白，曹元元却让他自己想。又贪图他美色，怀念同他在监狱里成双入对，同床共寝。原来罪犯也有如此深情的，可惜爱错人，不然定是圆满结局、香港爱情童话。不会像现在爱而不得这般痛彻心扉，落得一副怨偶作派，连呼吸都写着委屈。  
寻上家门，全靠来硬的。  
但即便如此，罪犯还是只能认栽，一次次栽在主任手上无话可说。毕竟阿Sir手段实在高明，真心不留给任何一个人，反而拱手送给全香港公民，博爱的很。ICAC不颁块「最大公无私奖」给他，曹元元就有理由端了大楼。  
自诩为情人，自然就是情人。出了狱见情人第一面，定要吻一遍又一遍。曹元元对陆志廉的肉体爱不释手，把他操的跪下，向前爬行，又被拽回到身下重新面对逃不开的事实。陆志廉并不是第一次被开苞，却同曹元元共同回忆起监狱图书馆的那一晚，曹元元搂着陆志廉走向书柜第二排。  
那么消瘦的人却长着丰满又圆润的肉臀，紧紧的贴合着年轻男人的大腿。曹元元突然又被自负情绪填满，全香港的公民都不能把陆志廉占为己有，唯独自己真正得到过。  
想到这里，又自豪如若不是自己这个自私自大的「反派」，谁会发现廉署主任其实是个有血有肉有欲望的人？尖酸刻薄也罢了，曹元元讽刺陆志廉什么秉公办案，其实在那张扑克脸下收敛了迷乱的喘息和色欲熏心的双眼，讽刺得乐在其中。过去在监牢陆志廉配合廉匪合奸，现在又是老生常谈。  
陆志廉深处被打开，闻言穴肉渗水引得一阵颤抖。竟然没人比得上曹元元的两根手指，长久孤寂的身体在爱抚下妥协，沉迷，这么久他又一次被强奸，反而对强奸犯有感情，腿根发软，阴茎不知羞的高翘，一滴滴清水从马眼流淌砸在古铜色的肚皮，两颗卵蛋随曹元元的话抽紧颤抖，被大拇指按着揉搓的会阴像触了电，引得浑身暖流阵阵，陆志廉只能咬紧牙关，却抵抗不住齿缝间泄出细碎呻吟。  
陆志廉火大起来，除了对曹元元的气，还有对自己诚实反应的责难。  
“我给所有人公道。可你要的公道，到底是什么？”  
——是什么？  
紫西服的人放自己阴茎进入，更深的地方被打开，撞击的水滑声响敲在耳旁，像要把廉署主任这块硬石榨出甜汁。陆志廉被曹元元逼迫与惩罚，叫他连气都喘不成，绯红的肛口很快被捣得柔软糜烂，极强的自控能力也被击得粉碎。  
陆志廉双眸失神，高潮迭起如蜂蜜淋上花瓣乱颤不止，腰身挺动，再也藏不住他无穷无尽的寂寞和他对情人的渴望，却连主动的资格也没有，又被曹元元按着头压进枕头，听着曹元元说爱他，这一辈子栽在他手上没有恨和后悔。一整夜直到天亮，陆志廉哭了。  
——“我知道了，我还你公道。”  
之后，陆志廉的手被仁慈的解开，曹元元还在他身体里，他将曹元元紧紧抱在怀里。  
那一刻紫西服里不是罪犯，是他的情人。

 

在无尽黑暗的深夜，陆志廉跪在床上，肩膀一耸又一耸。  
“我想跟你去加拿大，不为一生富贵。”他泣不成声。  
“可你并没有。”  
“对不起。”陆志廉平生第一次向一名罪犯道歉。  
“我说过在判决执行前离开香港就不会再回来，你没有跟我去加拿大。这些年，你见到的我甚至不是真的我——你知道真的我不会再回来，这个我却活在你大脑的那座监狱里。而我想要的，只是不被你忘记名字，不被你当作囚犯的忆起，不被你磨掉曾经的爱意。这是我的公道。”  
“对不起。”也是他在ICAC这么久，唯一的遗憾。  
监狱里的单间墙壁早在几年前就被打通了，一间房变成大通铺。在逃名单上总能见到曹元元的信息，真的他早就在加拿大藏身匿迹，他从没来找过陆志廉。  
陆志廉选了不下雨的一天，到公园的老榕树下，将埋在里面的一件紫西服外套挖了出来，那是曹元元被他从海中救上船后换掉的湿衣服，不知为何曹元元走后就一直留在他车上。陆志廉还记得自己生怕看见这件衣服，内心的感情牵绊就会害他心软，从而影响判决。就用塑料袋包裹着紫西服埋到了树下，想把对曹元元的记忆和私人感情永久封存。  
如今又庆幸衣服没烂掉。  
陆志廉找了个衣挂将西服挂在衣柜里，这回他能睡着了。连程德明和刘保强都觉得新奇，多年的失眠梦魇居然可以自愈，可能与安眠药厂注定无缘。  
曹元元再没来找过陆志廉，连梦里都没有。陆志廉曾经和曹元元提过香港哪里啤酒好喝，如今时常一个人跑去，不怎么喝酒，反而叫咖啡或茶。  
下了班，陆志廉又去饮咖啡，却发现糖罐空了。正要找人填满时，面前突然多了两大杯啤酒。  
“你约好了陪我喝啤酒，怎么来了反而不点啊？”

 

END


End file.
